Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, a display control system, a display control method, and a display control program stored on a recording medium, each of which is capable of controlling display of information.
Description of the Related Art
Small application modules, which may be called widgets or gadgets, are widely used on desktops of personal computers. With the increase in number of widgets to be displayed on desktops, it becomes more cumbersome for a user to select a widget that provides services desired by the user.